Gott (God)
(see also Θεός (Theós - God)) http://www.galactanet.com/oneoff/theegg_mod.html (See also Reincarnation) Trinity (त्रिमूर्ति) :"The Trimūrti (/trɪˈmʊərti/; Sanskrit: त्रिमूर्ति trimūrti, "three forms") is the Triple deity of supreme divinity in Hinduism in which the cosmic functions of creation, maintenance, and destruction are personified as a triad of deities, typically Brahma the creator, Vishnu the preserver, and Shiva the destroyer, though individual denominations may vary from that particular line-up. When all three deities of the Trimurti incarnate into a single avatar, the avatar is known as Dattatreya." Sanskrit त्रिमूर्ति (trimūrti) Bengali ত্রিমূর্তি (trimūrti) Hindi त्रिमूर्ति (trimūrti) Javanese ꦠꦿꦶꦩꦸꦂꦠꦶ (trimurti) Kannada ತ್ರಿಮೂರ್ತಿ (trimūrti) Malayalam ത്രിമൂർത്തികൾ (trimūrttikaḷ) Marathi त्रिमूर्ती (Trimūrti) Nepali त्रिमूर्ति (trimūrti) Odia ତ୍ରିମୂର୍ତ୍ତି (trimūrti) Punjabi ਤ੍ਰੀਮੂਰਤੀ (trīmūratī) Tamil மும்மூர்த்திகள் (mum'mūrttikaḷ) Telugu త్రిమూర్తులు (trimūrtulu) :"The resonance in relationship between humanity and nature is of supreme importance. The microsism (humanity) is a reflection of the macrocosm (the Universe). The energy of the Heavens (Yang) is said to flow down to the Earth (Yin) which collects and sends it back up, forming all of life, including humanity. A Cosmic Trinity is formed: Heaven, Humanity (Man), and Earth. :This Trinity, showing the energetic connection between the Divine, Humanity, and Nature, appears symbolically in many world religions – in Christianity as the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit; in Hinduism, as Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva; the Egyptians, as Osiris, Isis, and Horus." :"In mythology, Isis was born after the creation of the world. According to the most popular version of the myth, there was once only swirling chaotic waters and darkness in the universe until, one day, a mound rose from the seas with the god Atum standing upon it. Atum gazed out on the eternal nothingness and recognized he was lonely, and so mated with his own shadow to give birth to Shu (god of the air) and Tefnut (goddess of moisture). These two deities then left their father alone on the primordial mound (known as the ben-ben) and went off to create the world. :Atum, alone on the hill in the midst of chaos, longed for his children and worried over their safety, and so he removed his eye and sent it out in search of them. This eye would later become one of the most iconic of all Egyptian images: the all-seeing eye (known as the Udjat eye, or Eye of Ra). Shu and Tefnut returned with the eye, having failed to create the world, and Atum was so happy to see them, he began to cry. As his tears fell on the fertile earth of the ben-ben, men and women sprang up. :These new fragile beings had nowhere to live, however, and so Shu and Tefnut mated and gave birth to Geb (the earth) and Nut (the sky). These two quickly fell in love and became inseparable; a situation Atum found intolerable as they were brother and sister. He pushed Nut high above Geb and fastened her there so the two lovers would be able to see each other but never touch again. Nut, however, was already pregnant by Geb and soon gave birth to five children: Osiris, Isis, Set, Nephthys, and Horus (known as Horus the Elder). These five gods were given the task of managing the realm of human affairs on the earth and, from them, came all the other gods of Egypt." :"In 380 CE, the Roman emperor Theodosius I decreed that all pagan temples be closed and pagan rites outlawed. The worship of Isis continued, however, and her temple at Philae in Egypt remained open long after others had been shut down, destroyed, dismantled for other projects, or turned into churches. Philae continued as a vital site dedicated to Isis until the emperor Justinian closed it, along with other important centers of learning and worship (such as the Academy of Plato), in 529 CE. Philae is considered the last of the pagan temples of the ancient world to have stood against the rise of Christianity and once it was closed the worship of Isis was fully eclipsed by the new religion. In the same way as Osiris, Isis, and Horus had taken the place of Amon, Mut, and Khons in Egypt, the trinity of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost replaced the Abydos Triad as the supreme deities of a new religious understanding." Infinitude The thing about God is that God is \infty and the thing about \infty is : that the opposite of infinity is still (-)infinity * and that the opposite of God is still God Infinitesimality If God is everything :Then, ∃ (there exists) nothing that is not God Dice :Einsteinian relativity: Gott würfelt nicht! (God doesn't roll dice!) :Quantum relativity: Gott würfelt alle Linien! (God plays all lines!) Epistemology (see also Conservation Laws#Creation Ex Nihilo) |Wikipedia:/en/Causeless cause> :"Causeless cause (or all cause) in Theosophy, is 'An Omnipresent, Eternal, Boundless, and Immutable Principle'. It is the theosophical idea of God, which involves the negation of everything. The principle is described as the central point from which all emerges and around and toward which all gravitates. :Causeless cause is synonymous with 'the absolute,' which 'Proto-logos' is often confused with, but it is not: 'first' denotes finite bound, but causeless cause is unbounded. There are numerous other descriptions such as how it is also equated to the form of the absolute Being and Non-Being, or the "great Architect and to concepts such as Divine Love and pure awareness or "consciousness at rest"." (see Category:Theosophy) Etymologie https://el.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CE%98%CE%B5%CF%8C%CF%82 Gott – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gott "Der Wortstamm von Gott ist alt, doch nur im germanischen Sprachraum anzutreffen und außerhalb unbekannt.1 Bezeichnungen sind alt- und mittelhochdeutsch got, altsächsisch, altfriesisch, mittelniederdeutsch und englisch god, gotisch guþ, altnordisch gođ sowie schwedisch und dänisch gud.2 Die Germanen verehrten den urgermanischen Himmelsgott Tiwaz, der durch sprachliche Evidenz als indogermanisches Erbe erwiesen ist.3 In den verschiedenen Dialektgruppen des Germanischen erscheint er beispielsweise als althochdeutscher Ziu und altnordischer Tyr.4 Das Wort Gott geht zurück auf das indogermanische *deiwos.5 Hierbei handelt es sich um eine bereits urindogermanische Vriddhi-Ableitung zum Wort *djews „Himmel“. Die Personifizierung *djeus ph2tēr „Vater Himmel“ findet sich wieder im griechischen Zeus Ζεῦ πάτερ (Zeu páter, Vok. zu Ζεῦς, Gen. Διός), dem römischen Jupiter (vom Vokativ *Dioupater zum Nominativ Diēspiter), dem vedischen Dyaus Pita und dem illyrischen Δει-πάτυρος (Dei-pátyros „himmlischer Vater“).6 Alle diese Formen können auf die Wurzel *djew- zurückführen, das als „Erstrahlen, Erscheinen“ übersetzt wird. Dieses Wort liegt wiederum mit seiner Ableitung *deiwos dem altindischen deva und dem lateinischen deus als Begriffe für Gott zugrunde. " "The root word of God is old, but only found in the Germanic language area and unknown outside. 1 Names are Old and Middle High German got, Old Saxon, Old Frisian, Middle Low German and English god, Gothic guþ, Old Norse gođ and Swedish and Danish gud. The Teutons worshiped the Germanic god Tiwaz, who has been proven by linguistic evidence as an Indo-European heritage. 3 In the various dialect groups of the Germanic, for example, he appears as Old High German Ziu and Old Norse Tyr. 4 The word God goes back to the Indo-European * deiwos. 5 This is an already Proto-Germanic Vriddhi derivative of the word * djews "heaven". The personification * djeus ph2tēr "Father Heaven" can be found again in the Greek Zeus Ζεῦ πάτερ (Zeu páter, Vok to Ζεῦς, Gen. Διός), the Roman Jupiter (from the vocative * Dioupater to the nominative Diēspiter), the Vedic Dyaus Pita and the Illyrian Δει-πάτυρος (Dei-pátyros "Heavenly Father"). 6 All these forms can be traced back to the root * djew- which is translated as "shine, show". This word, in turn, underlies its derivation * deivos the ancient Indian deva and the Latin deus as terms for God." יַהְוֶה‬ (YHWH) Does the New Testament use the divine name “Yahweh”? - Stack Exchange https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yahweh יאַווע - yiddish "YHWH" = "Yahweh" גאָט - yiddish "Gott" = "God" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yiddish#Origins Deus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dyeus :"Dyēus (also *Dyḗus Ph2tḗr, alternatively spelled dyēws) is believed to have been the chief deity in the religious traditions of the prehistoric Proto-Indo-European societies. Part of a larger pantheon, he was the god of the daylit sky, and his position may have mirrored the position of the patriarch or monarch in society." :"Dyēus's name also likely means "the daytime sky": In Sanskrit as div- (nominative singular dyāus with vrddhi), its singular means "the sky" and its plural means "days". Its accusative form *dyēm became Latin diem "day", which later gave rise to a new nominative diēs. The original nominative survives as diūs in a few fixed expressions.9" :"Although some of the more iconic reflexes of Dyeus are storm deities, such as Zeus and Jupiter, this is thought to be a late development exclusive to Mediterranean traditions, probably derived from syncretism with Canaanite deities and Perkwunos.5 The deity's original domain was over the daylight sky, and indeed reflexes emphasise this connection to light: Istanu (Tiyaz) is a solar deity (though this name may actually refer to a female sun goddess6), Helios is often referred to as the "eye of Zeus",7 in Romanian paganism the Sun is similarly called "God's eye"8 and in Indo-Iranian tradition Surya/Hvare-khshaeta is similarly associated with Ahura Mazda. Even in Roman tradition, Jupiter often is only associated with diurnal lightning at most, while Summanus is a deity responsible for nocturnal lightning or storms as a whole." Alternates אלוהים Wiktionary https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/אלוהים "Thus, “to God” is לֵאלֹהִים (lelohím) rather than לֶאֱלֹהִים (le'elohím). Observant Jews, outside of prayer, may prefer to write and say אֱלוֹקִים (elokím), so as not ..." Elohim - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elohim "Elohim is one of the many names or titles for God in the Hebrew Bible; the term is also used in the Hebrew Bible to refer to other gods. The notion of divinity " https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elohim#Canaanite_religion Lyrics Pussy is God (King Princess) - remix I believe that pussy is God // but I also know that God can be a real dick sometimes... It's hard to believe you've got my interests at heart Pulling out everytime, now you're pulling me apart pulling at my strings // you're pulling at ma' heart you're hard to forget // girl you're hard to forgive I wore my heart on my sleeve, now you're tugging at his... Category:Spirituality Category:Consciousness Category:Religion Category:God